Re: Birth
by Morning Child
Summary: Fourteen year old Sasuke's junkie girlfriend dies in labor after telling him that the child is not his so he would hate and abandon him. Sasuke chooses to raise and love the child more than he has to. Shouta maybe , Yaoi, SasuNaru boyxboy


**A/N: **A new one… I just can't stop making them up…. But I can't continue them properly…. So distracted….

I think this will most likely be SasuNaru… which means this story will contain yaoi (boyxboy), or basically two guys together. Yeah, I am aware of the fact that shouta is quite sick and I do NOT support pedophilia. But in some cases love just finds weird ways to express itself.

Prologue: (Re)Birth

As soon as the car stopped Sasuke pushed crumpled money into the outstretched hand of the driver.

His body was working on adrenaline as he lifted up his girlfriend and carried her into the hospital through the automatic doors. He ignored the cries of the driver that he forgot his change. Sasuke had no time for that.

The girl in his arms was too heavy for him. She was two years older than him, but they were about the same height. But in her present condition she was a little hard to carry.

On their way to the hospital Sasuke was only able to relax in the car, since he was watching the clumsy graffiti drawn inside on the wall that separated the driver from his passengers on the back seat. Every line and every curve…. And the girl's eerie silence with her empty eyes.

Sasuke knew what happened. He tried to save her, but couldn't. Every once in a while he'd check her pulse and look at another smile on her face that was directed at something he couldn't see.

He didn't even notice that the weight was lifted off of him. Nurses rushed to put her on the gurney and a doctor joined in to get her away. Sasuke hurried after them.

One of the nurses turned to him and began asking him questions, "How far along is she?"

"About eight months I think."

"When was her last doctor's appointment?"

"She never went to a doctor," he mumbled. He really didn't know the answer that well. Only now he realized that the relationship he had with her was a shallow one. He got things for her and she slept with him. That was about all. It was his way of rebelling against his father. He did it because he could and no one would stop him. He got involved with a bad crowd, hooked up with this random older girl and did shit to his own body. All because he could.

"Were there any complications during the pregnancy?"

"Not as far as I know," Sasuke said in doubt.

"I am deeply sorry, but with this case we'll have to get police involved," the nurse did not look even slightly apologetic.

"I don't care," he looked back at the girl that began coming to. She turned her head left and right, coming out of her reverie and starting to feel the intense pain. She screamed. It started as a confused whimper that grew into an all-out shout from the torment she was experiencing.

"What was she using and how much?" this time the doctor asked while checking her dilated pupils.

"I don't know. I didn't think she was still using anything. She said she wouldn't while she was pregnant. And obviously she used more than usual."

Doctor grabbed the girl's arm and looked at red and purple blotches all over it. Punctures were visible, old and new. One was so obvious. It was the brightest one, the newest one.

When Sasuke first met her, her body was perfect, she had no marks, but he knew where she hid them.

"_Pretty girl must stay pretty," she'd say as she injected it into the space between her toes. "See? No one would know."_

She then ran out of space between her toes. Next came her upper thighs. Then her stomach. And then she didn't even care anymore.

She was fourteen when they first met. After one year of being near her, Sasuke couldn't recognize the girl anymore. Then about eight months ago she announced that she was pregnant. Sasuke honestly tried to take care of her. He did feel a sense of responsibility and he wasn't heartless. This was his child. He had to.

Knowing that his girlfriend did things to her body far worse than he did, he wondered for the first time if the child would not be normal. Would it be ill? Would he be able to bring himself to care for such a child?

He knocked these thoughts out of his mind, telling himself that everything would be fine and the child would be normal. It was his. That's why he had to care.

The day he found out that he would be a father he took away all the drugs she had on her, he checked out all of her stashes and emptied them mercilessly. He contacted every "supplier" she had and canceled whatever the deals she made with them. He distinctly remembered ripping the phone from her hands and her scratching his face and hands and weeping. He didn't care for her. No, not at all.

He has been through withdrawals himself as well. About a year and five months before present time they gave him something to smoke with a funny name. All he remembered were blurs, shiny colors flashing before his eyes, and everything seeming so funny and light enough to let him fly away. He decided to stop when he woke up the next morning on the roof of a nine-floor building too close to the edge for his liking. Half of his body was hanging down about to make him fall off any minute.

One time was enough to get him hooked. He wanted to feel that way again when all of his problems disappeared, but he knew that he couldn't. Kakashi was more helpful than he thought he would be. All he had to do was sit with the older man somewhere, on the couch in his living room, or some cheap café. Kakashi did all the talking, starting from weather and ending with a detailed summary of the latest porn novels he has read. The topic didn't matter. Sasuke would hate to admit it, but just being there was enough. Kakashi did not give up on him and Sasuke pulled through.

The first seven months since he found out about the pregnancy had been hell. He had to learn to dodge heavy objects and frequently had to lock his girlfriend up and even tie her up to chairs and bed. She refused to cooperate and understand that it was for her own good. Her begging tear-filled eyes followed him as he walked across the room to bring her food. He knew what she wanted and he could not give it to her. She kept falling into deeper and deeper hysterics, threatened suicide attempts and almost went through with those a couple of times.

Sasuke had to hide away all the sharp objects after she almost cut him into shreds. Kakashi often asked him if he thought he was old enough to take the responsibility for all that mess. And Sasuke answered the same way every time.

"_No, of course not. I hate the way it's turning out," Sasuke was almost ready to give up on the whole idea and get the girl checked into nearest rehab. Or simply leave her to die. He didn't have the money to take care of her and the child economically. He didn't have the knowledge of how to be a good father either. But he couldn't do that. She carried something that meant the world to him. It was something he could not understand. But he had such a strong connection to it. _

In the beginning of seventh month is when things got even more complicated.

Oh, how Sasuke regretted having such a strong personality. It came out at the worst times and his stubbornness got him into the worst messes.

He got into another fight with his dad. The man could never understand him. But he would always praise Itachi. Sasuke was tired of being respectful for a long time. That was why cruel words came out of his mouth that day.

"_Why don't you choke on your fucking perfect Itachi?!"_

He had to admit now that he had completely deserved that slap. But he would never take those words back. He was filled with so much resentment and shame that he ran into his room, shoved some clothes into his backpack and left.

Sasuke crashed at his girlfriend's trailer. Her dad was taken to jail a few days prior and she was left in the care of her twenty-four year old brother, who wasn't any better than her. Sasuke had to, on more than one occasion, step over his body to get to the sink. Usually her brother spent his time hugging the toilet like it was his only most precious lover. But Sasuke never cared about him. He never truly cared for the girl either. Only the child that was his in her.

And so for the last month she had become strangely calm, like she wasn't really there. Sasuke was ready to rip his own hair out. She must have gotten into some other stash. She was so oddly happy and quiet. He looked through the house again but there was nothing there.

He watched her carefully but this was one time that he had missed.

He found her on the floor, pale and barely breathing. Sasuke carried her into the shower and turned on the most freezing water. That was the time he had realized that he was only a child. Barely fourteen years old. He really was powerless in those kinds of situations.

He didn't notice that her water broke until he saw blood.

Was it supposed to be like that? He didn't know. Sasuke panicked and called taxi. He dug some money out from boxes from coffee under his bed.

After a while he noticed that a nurse was still talking to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked politely.

"Yeah. How is she?"

"She's giving birth. Do you know of any illnesses she had? Any allergies? Or what medicines she was taking?"

"You can cut out being so unaware," he grumbled. "We both know she's a junkie. And no, I don't know about previous conditions. I haven't known her that long or that well. The only thing I want is for that child to be born safely."

"And we'll try to do that the best we can," she agreed.

"Hello there," a man in police uniform approached Sasuke. "Son, I'm here to ask you a couple of questions. Do you mind if you'll come with me for a second?"

"No, I don't care."

They entered an empty hospital room and the policeman gestured for him to sit down on a chair.

He got out some papers to do an official report.

"Alright, let's start with your name."

"Uchiha, Sasuke," he answered quietly, but sternly.

"Uchiha, huh?" the man's gaze changed a little. Sasuke recognized that. The man must have known his father, the chief of police. So either he was on good terms with him, which would mean that he would try to get Sasuke out of any trouble, or he could be one of the guys that hated his dad's guts, which would mean that he would be stuck here for a while if not spending a couple of years in jail.

"So what?" he asked the policeman warily.

"I know your dad," the man in the uniform answered.

"I noticed," this was bad. If his dad knew, that would mean that he was on his way there to clear up the family name. He'd tell everyone a lame-ass story that Sasuke was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Then he'd take Sasuke back home.

What's the worst that could happen? He couldn't technically disown him the second time around, could he?

"How long have you known this girl?" the policeman asked.

"About two years."

"Any history of drug-abuse? Did she have any thoughts of suicide?"

"I'm pretty sure you have looked at her arms and legs before you came to talk to me. Yes, she had quite the history, but she didn't use any for the last eight months or so. It was actually the last month that messed her up. I don't know where she got them, but she was high again. I tried to keep her away from it, but somehow I just couldn't."

"Have you ever used drugs in such a way?"

Sasuke wanted to scream that it was personal, that it was none of this man's business, but he had to answer, "I'm not into that kind of stuff."

It was an honest enough answer. He was clean for the past year and five months or so. And he definitely was not coming back to it. Kakashi would be disappointed. Hell, Sasuke would be disappointed in himself.

"Alright, but, son, I have to do something you probably won't like. It's something I gotta do."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I have to search you," the man looked sorry. "I don't have to if you don't want to, but it can be used against you in the court of law if you refuse."

"Fine, I've got nothing to hide," Sasuke untied the scarf around his neck and let the policeman proceed. "Do you really think I'd have something?"

"Trust me, son, I've seen strange things in this line of work."

The search was over quickly. Sasuke put his shoes back on and left the scarf as it was. It was too hot in the hospital now.

"Well, looks like you've got no drugs on you," the man wrote down whatever he had to on his report. Sasuke was tempted to go and look what the policeman was writing about him. Was he writing that he was conscious and responding? That he could answer questions in correct complete sentences? Or that he could not be put into jail for possession of illegal substances?

"Well, I think you're off the hook for now, son," the policeman addressed him in a friendly manner. He opened the door for Sasuke and walked out after him.

Sasuke immediately went to find the girl that was still in labor.

Doctors and nurses were running around in disorganized panic. He spotted her in the middle and went to stand next to her. She was still a little out of it, but she could feel pain.

"Do you have any idea how much she took?" the nurse asked him again.

"No, I don't know," he refused to say.

"We can't do much for her then. We don't know what she took or how much. We don't know of her previous conditions. We are afraid that if we'll give her anything wrong, she might overdose. Or some allergy could awaken and cause her to die while in labor."

"So you'll just do nothing then?" he asked the nurse. "What about the child?"

"I'm afraid that she might lose it. With her previous drug-abuse, maybe it's the best thing for the baby not to be born. Who knows what those drugs did to the poor thing?"

"No!" he shouted at her. "I want this child to be born. I want to be holding it by dinner."

"We'll do our best. We can try to give her a sedative and do a C-section. But there is something else. It seems that she has a massive bleeding. We thought it came from her ovaries, but it doesn't seem to be that way. The bleeding came from somewhere else and blood got into her fallopian tubes. It could have started anywhere in her body. We can't do anything if we don't know where it came from."

"I don't care," Sasuke said. "Just save the child."

"Neither one of you is eighteen, so we need her guardian to sign release forms. Do you have the phone number?" the nurse eagerly wrote it down and went off to make the call.

"He might be drunk out of his mind," Sasuke informed her.

The nurse returned a few minutes later with a happy smile on her face, "You were right. He is drunk. He didn't even know his sister was pregnant. But he agreed to the surgery."

"He's not here to sign the release forms," the younger male was confused about the process.

"We don't have time. He agreed over the phone, the doctor is willing to take the risk."

The girl in labor was still stunned, but the pain was coming and she screamed again, more aware of what was happening, "Get this demon out of me!"

She was pushing with all her might. The doctor was about to order the nurses to give her a sedative, but one of the nurses announced, "The head is coming! I see the head!"

They quickly switched from one plan of action to another. The baby struggled, it wanted to live. Sasuke silently stood by his girlfriend and waited for the nightmare to end. After this he could take the child, his child, and go home. He didn't care for the girl. The doctors seemed to have given up on her as well.

The baby came out. Shoulder after shoulder, chest, belly, and tiny legs.

Sasuke felt light. It was his child. He was even kind of happy.

Suddenly his girlfriend grabbed his hand with more strength than she should have had. She growled, "What are you so happy about? Do you really think it's yours? You're not the only one that gave me money. You are too young for me. But you paid well. This kid is not yours."

"You're delusional," Sasuke told her calmly.

"I would know whose it is. This demon is not yours. Ha! Now you can just leave him to die somewhere. You can hate it as much as I do!"

The girl suddenly stopped talking and released his hand. He watched her fade away. Inside him something broke.

The child was not his. He didn't need to do anything. He could just leave it.

Unaware of his mental state the smiling nurse gave him a bundle with a cleaned child.

Sasuke held onto it. He didn't have to worry. He didn't have to do anything. The child was not his. He didn't have to care.

He looked down and saw blond hair. Yes, he was definitely not his. But then bright blue eyes opened to stare at him. Sasuke gulped. He had never seen such truly blue eyes.

And suddenly he wanted this child to be his. He wanted to raise him.

The nurse looked at him suspiciously. She switched from him to his, now dead, girlfriend, then the child in his arms.

"You know, seeing how young you are you'll probably need to have your parents or guardians to be able to take this child with you."

'Do I want to take him with me?' Sasuke questioned himself. 'Do I want the responsibility?'

"What is your name and address?" the nurse asked him. "And can you call your parent or guardian to come in a sign a few papers?"

"Hatake…my name is Hatake Sasuke," he almost choked. It took too much to get over his pride. Good thing the policeman from before was not there. If he could handle it just right, he could get through this and be home by evening. He didn't care if Kakashi would sulk. He was more of a father to him than Fugaku could ever be. That's why Sasuke decided to put this on Kakashi. He was sure that the man would somehow handle all the paperwork and make it happen. Most of it would be forged, but as long as no one kept him there, he didn't care.

"Your father will be here shortly," the nurse said to him after she made the phone call.

Kakashi knew where to flirt and where to threaten. Sasuke now could relax with the baby in his arms.

The nurse checked on him periodically. She smiled and asked him the last question, "If you don't mind me asking, who is really the father?"

"I am," was all he told her.

* * *

To be continued…

This is weird…. I enjoyed making it up as I went…. It will somehow be SasuNaru unless you want a pairing-less story with just Sasuke and Naruto as father and son…. Either way they'll be working on issues they have.

Thank you for everything.

Morning Child


End file.
